


Quarter After One

by seungsols



Series: Red Roses, Broken Hearts [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan’s at the bar after breaking up with Jisoo and he unintentionally drunk dials his ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarter After One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on “Need You Now.”

Jeonghan dislikes alcohol.

He hated the taste, the nasty liquid disgusted his taste buds to no extent. He hated the burn that slid down his throat, almost causing him to vomit. Jeonghan couldn’t understand why a multitude of people, including a few of  his friends, could actual tolerate such a sickening liquid. There wasn’t a single thing he liked about alcohol.

But tonight, the vodka the bartender poured into his shot glass was his best friend.

The bar a couple blocks down from his apartment was the last place you would expect Jeonghan to spend his Friday nights, yet here he was, taking another shot of the foul mixed drink with a name he already let slip his memory.

He remembered his first time at a bar: the day Jisoo was legally allowed to consume. That was the first and, what he thought was, the last time he would down something as distasteful as alcohol.

“It isn’t that bad,” Jisoo stated in surprise. “Much better than I expected.”

“Speak for yourself,” Jeonghan groaned, wiping his mouth, calling over the waiter for a glass of water.

Jisoo laughed, scooting over and kissing Jeonghan’s cheek before downing his cupful. “It isn’t even that strong. At least we didn’t order the vodka.”

“Gosh, if we took that, I think I’d die!” They both laughed, Jeonghan chugging down the water their waiter just set down on the napkin beside him. He leaned back and exhaled as he smiled at Jisoo. “Happy birthday.”

Jeonghan shook his head and tried to lift himself up, only to have his head land with a thud against the counter, this time looking at the door. His eyes caught sight of a couple, not entirely drunk, probably a bit buzzed, walking out. They had a stumble motion to them, but the one with the hooded sweater caught the one with the zip-up before they fell. 

Jisoo was a clumsy person. Scratch that, he had two left feet and was incredibly undexterous. There wasn’t a day when Jeonghan had to grab onto Jisoo’s shoulders, arm, or hand, just to make sure he doesn’t fall or end up in a troublesome situation.

He had this unusual habit of leaning against Jeonghan’s apartment door outside, waiting for it to be opened. Jisoo should have learned by now that leaning against something that was to be opened meant that he would fall, but Jeonghan thought it was pleasant to have his significant other land in his arms every time.

“I guess you could say, you fell for me,” Jeonghan would always joke, making Jisoo flustered and grimace at the cheesiness.

“You’re so lame… why am I with you again?” Jisoo commented back.

“Because you love my lame self, that’s why,” he smiled, kissing Jisoo’s cheek and earning a laugh from him.

Yeah, Jeonghan was lame alright. Why else would he be stuck at the bar at one in the morning? His phone vibrated and he groaned as he slowly lifted his cheek off of the counter, chin resting against it instead. Seungcheol was checking up on him, asking if he needed a ride. But, of course, Jeonghan didn’t want a ride. He just wanted Jisoo.

His hands unlocked his phone, wallpaper being a picture of camera reels that him and Jisoo took on their second date in a photo booth. He smiled to himself. The only time where he’s with Jisoo were in pictures and memories now. And those would be scattered all across his apartment floor, as he was crying his eyes out after meeting up with Jisoo a few hours prior.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hello,” the other line spoke.

“Jisoo! I–”

“You have reached Hong Jisoo. I cannot take your call right now, so please leave a message after the beep.”

Jeonghan swallowed when he heard the beep ring in his ear. His mouth was gaping open but he was silent. The other phone was just as silent, just like that fateful night when they both stood in front of each other, for the first time, not on the same wavelength.

It took a solid fifty-seven seconds for him to clear his through with a cough, making his head feel lighter, the room spinning quickly around him.

“J-Jisoo..” he finally uttered out. His breath was shaky, just as bad as his hands were on the bar counter. They tingled, he wasn’t sure if it was out of fear or out of adrenaline. “Jisoo..” he repeated, this time his eyes were blinking promptly, filling with tears he didn’t want but couldn’t control. They slid down his cheek as he began to weep. “Jisoo.. I’m sorry..”

Jeonghan wasn’t much of a crier. Even the saddest romance movies that Jisoo dragged him to watch in theaters didn’t trigger any tears to fall. Jisoo was easily influenced though, Jeonghan always having to bring a pack of tissues every time they went out to watch a movie or attend a performance. He wasn’t exactly sure why Jisoo was so emotional, but he accepted it nonetheless.

Jisoo was a forgiving person. When Jeonghan forgot to bring his wallet on their second anniversary, Jisoo laughed it off, opening his and placing his credit on the tab before the waiter walked by. He shrugged and smiled when Jeonghan left his car keys back inside his apartment and the two had to take a forty-five minute bus ride back home. (The fact that Jisoo was the only one who brought an umbrella as the forecast said rain on that day made it all more comical as they had to walk close to each other, feeling their shoes soak and arms press against one another.)

The day of the break up, it was as if Jisoo had been keeping in all of his bitterness. How could someone so quiet and angelic know how to speak so sinfully and loudly? Was Jisoo holding everything back after all this time? That was also the first time in a long time that Jeonghan was silent as a stream flowed down from his pupils down to his chin, continuing even when he wiped it with his sleeves constantly.

“Jisoo.. I need you.. now..” he hiccuped.

Jeonghan had a difficult time with time management. With a part-time job, studies, family, friends, his daily routines, and Jisoo, he struggled with priorities, and Jisoo always had the short end of the stick. There were countless times where he would forget about a date or run two hours late because of a paper or he overslept, but Jisoo didn’t mind regardless of the excuse because Jeonghan always made it up to him.

Jisoo was always there when Jeonghan needed him. When Jeonghan called at three in the morning, mind racing, resume in front of him still blank, timeline in six hours, Jisoo rushed through the dawn morning drizzle straight to Jeonghan’s and helped him right away. 

The one time Jisoo wasn’t there for him was the moment he stepped out of Jeonghan’s place, his last time there, and didn’t return his phone calls. His phone filled with innumerable voicemails from Jeonghan that he deleted throughout the week as they filled his storage space rapidly.

“Jisoo.. I l-love you.” The alcohol began to fade as he felt his heart start to ache again. At this point, Jeonghan would rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

–

Jisoo’s alarm went off at it’s normal time at seven in the morning. The sun was barely up as Jisoo stretched and slowly pulled himself out of bed he opened the curtains, whining to himself, scratching his head as he walked back to unplug his phone to see a voicemail.

“Jeonghan?” he yawned as he read the notification. He hasn’t heard from him ever since the break up. Maybe he needed a bit of morning humor, he thought as he dialed voicemail, input his passcode, and listened to the message as he headed to the bathroom to wash up The first few seconds were of the sound of people talking, judging by the faint conversations, Jisoo assumed it was in a bar.

He was about to pause and erase when he heard sniffling. His hand froze right above the device, shaking a bit as the cries began to grow louder.

Jisoo knew he should turn off his phone and turn the faucet off, but he only performed the latter. He stood there and swallowed the anxious lump in his throat as he endured. 

“Jisoo.. I’m sorry..” 

He felt his heart sink, legs starting to wobble. Jisoo put the toilet seat down and sat on top of it, elbow to his knees, hands to his chin as he stared back at his phone with the case that Jeonghan gave him as a gift when he went to Jeju Island with his family. “I’m sorry too,” he muttered. “I didn’t mean to yell at you like that..”

 “Jisoo.. I need you.. now..”

His eyes fell shut, trying to control his breathing that began to uneven and hitch. “No, you don’t,” he whispered, inhaling deeply and exhaling shakily. “I’m the one who needs you.. I’m sorry for making a mess of your place..” Jisoo opened his eyes, vision a bit blurry as he sadly laughed to himself and wiped his eyes with the hem of his shirt.

“Jisoo.. I l-love you.” 

“Fuck it,” Jisoo hissed as he grabbed his phone, hung up on voicemail and called Jeonghan back. He restlessly tapped the pads of his fingers on his knee, bouncing the other quickly as the dial tone rang. No response He called again, not once but four more times.

He grunted at the last time he heard Jeonghan’s voicemail message and threw the phone out the door and to his mattress. He ran and fell onto the sheets and sniffled to himself, grabbing the phone and holding it as if it was the last thing he had of Jeonghan.

“I love you too,” he cried. He stared down and held the cell close to his chest. “Always have, always will.”


End file.
